Love Is
by Grissom's Monarch Butterfly
Summary: Complete!A person from Nick's past returns. Who is it? What will it do to his relationship with Sara? Gil and Catherine are ready to start a new life together but is Lindsey? Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
**August 14 2005 Las Vegas Nevada Grissom Home**  
  
Gil Grissom awakes and stares at the attractive woman beside him she looks so peaceful. He wishes he could wake up to her elegant face every morning. Gil always thought he could never be with her. They were gossiping the night before and must've gotten tired and passed out and now he woke up with her by his side. Why can't I tell her how I feel? I love her so much she's attractive, stylish, sophisticated and she's an extraordinary friend, mother, and partner. Gil works with her at the Las Vegas Criminalistics labs they are both level four CSI's.  
  
The woman is Catherine Willows a friend and partner of Gil. She is also in love with Gil but can't tell him either. She is divorced with a daughter Lindsey who Gil adores along with Catherine. Catherine's ex-husband Eddie was murdered the year before. Catherine was in love with Gil since she met him years before.  
  
"Catherine time to get up, its 6:30 we have to be at work in an hour and a half."  
  
15 minutes later Catherine finally gets out of bed and realizes where she is but she couldn't figure out why she was in Grissom's bed. She stumbles downstairs and sees the man she loves and admires sitting at the table reading a national geographic on arachnids.  
  
"Good morning Gil" Catherine says as she serves herself some coffee.  
  
"Good morning Cath. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Very well thank-you and you?" asks Catherine.  
  
"Excellent Thanks," Gil replies.  
  
Catherine sits down across the table from him and thinks 'this should be the day I tell him how I love and care about him.'  
  
"How did I get in your bed anyways?" Catherine questioned with a mystified look on her face.  
  
"I think we were up talking last night and passed out and the rest is history" Gil replies closing his magazine and putting it down.  
  
"Oh I remember now" Catherine replies chuckling.  
  
Catherine got up and put her coffee down and walked up to Gil who was standing up against the kitchen counter sipping his coffee. She took the coffee from his hands and put it on the counter. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly kissed his lips.  
  
"I Love You Gil, I always have and always will no matter how much you hate me for it" she says with her endearing smile across her face.  
  
"I Love You Too Cath" hesitating a little Gil replies surprised at the sudden change in the mood.  
  
"Really I thought you loved Sara but I must've gotten the wrong idea." Catherine replies moving her hands underneath Grissom's navy shirt the same she bought him for Christmas 3 years before to feel his muscular back.  
  
"Yes I love you not Sidle. I've always, always loved you and only you Cath, but you were married to Eddie and you had Lindsey. All I ever wanted was you. You are the one I wanted" Gil said wrapping his arms around Catherine's waist.  
  
"So going on a date with Sara means nothing then because you seemed like you had a tremendous time at the new years party 6 months ago with her?"  
  
"You're right I had an excellent time six months ago with Sara. She's an enjoyable girl to be around when we're not working, but I wish I was there with you, because you were on your own. It was the first year that I saw you without a date the past years you found a date, you were still married to Eddie or Lindsey simply came as your date." Gil said kissing Catherine.  
  
"I was disappointed last year when you were at he party with Sara because I so wanted to be there with you. I've always wanted to be the one to make you laugh, weak in the knees, make your heart flutter since I met you but I couldn't because I was engaged to him and I had to marry him. Then our relationship took a repulsive turn and then I had Lindsey and during that whole marriage I wished the man I came home to every night was you, because I knew Eddie didn't love me the way I knew you would. You have been in Lindsey's life her whole life and she loves you she keeps saying 'Date Grissom he loves you, you love him and I love him it's perfect' but I just kept saying 'I can't sweetie'"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier I wouldn't have minded? I would've loved to have heard those three words from you I've heard those tons of times but not from someone who I truly loved." Gil says as he moved his hands under her indigo form fitting shirt.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met 20 years ago?" Catherine asks.  
  
"Of course it was one of the best days of my life" Gil replies lifting Catherine and sitting her on the counter.  
  
**(Flashback) August 18 1985 Las Vegas Nevada Eliza's Diner**  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Gil, Happy Birthday to you" sang the familiar faces to the twenty-nine year old man whose sapphire blue eyes were sparkling wildly.  
  
"Thanks Jim, Jacqueline, Al, mom (Roberta) Tina and Bradley for a great birthday," Grissom said smiling outrageously.  
  
"Your welcome honey I don't believe your twenty-nine already and aren't even married yet," Grissom's mom signed.  
  
"Yeah when are you getting married? It was a mere five years ago when Jacqui and I got married and you were dating who said was the girl of your dreams," Jim asked.  
  
"Brie and I weren't meant to be Jim, she fell for someone else, and now there married and are expecting their first child. I keep losing the women I love, first it was Nicole when I was thirteen, then Grace when I was sixteen, then Rene when I was nineteen then Geraldine when I was twenty-one, then I met Brie when I was twenty-three. I lost every single one to another guy, to moving away or didn't want to be together anymore. I don't think I'm going to be a married man," Gil replied secretly falling for the waitress who was serving them. She didn't look more than twenty-four with red hair and ice blue eyes she was gorgeous and Gil wanted to be her friend or even more if possible because she had a sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger which indicated that she was probably engaged.  
  
(Forty five minutes later) {Still flash back}  
  
"Bye," Gil said to Al, Roberta, Tina, and Bradley.  
  
"Do you want to come hang out for a little while we can play a game or something?" Jim invited getting prepared to leave.  
  
"No we have work tomorrow I think I'm going to have another coffee or two then go home and retire for the night," Grissom answered.  
  
Gil watches his best friend and his wife walk out of the restaurant and calls to the waitress that served him all night.  
  
"What would you like sir?" the red head asks smiling a smile Gil thought was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his entire life time.  
  
"Can I have a cup of Columbian coffee please?"  
  
"Sure," the beautiful waitress says tucking a stray her behind ear "anything else sir?"  
  
"No just the coffee."  
  
"Alright I'll be right back with your coffee."  
  
"If you want grab yourself one too my treat." Gil hollers at the waitress who was about fifteen feet away now.  
  
"Thanks I'll do that."  
  
"Cath?" a brown haired waitress calls.  
  
"Yes Beth?"  
  
"Do you mind closing up tonight? I have to leave my daughter needs my help."  
  
"Go right ahead the place closes in a half hour and there are only 2 costumers left anyway." Catherine says smiling at her best friend, Elizabeth who had a twelve year old daughter, Dannica, at home babysitting her seven year old son, Joshua.  
  
"Thanks Cath I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem I'm glad to help you out Beth you know how much Danni, Josh and you mean to me now go on and take care of your family. Here you go sir. Catherine says placing the coffee on the teal table.  
  
"Thanks. Would you like to give me some company? As you can see my friends abandoned me." Gil says chuckling a little.  
  
"Sure, I haven't had a break all night." She replies sitting in the teal booth across from him.  
  
"I'm Gil Grissom."  
  
"I'm Catherine Donnelly, nice to meet you Mr. Grissom."  
  
"Call me Gil, so how long have you worked here? I haven't seen you before and I come here every morning after work."  
  
"Three years."  
  
"Don't you want a career in another force?" Gil asked a little curious.  
  
"Well after we close up here at ten o'clock I go down the street to the French Palace, where I work as an Exotic Dancer, and work there for four hours then I go home to my fiancé, go to sleep for 6 hours, then wake up go to Western Las Vegas University. I recently got my Bachelor of Science in Medical Technology. I want to do something with Forensic Science it's always fascinated me." Catherine explains.  
  
"I work at the Las Vegas Crime lab. The supervisor there happens to be my best friend, maybe I can get you a job so you don't have to work two jobs you really don't like. How 'bout it?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
Writing something on a napkin Gil says "here is my phone number, call me when you decide and I can talk to my boss about getting you a job. I should get going. It was great meeting you Catherine I hope you decide to come work at the lab." After kissing her hand he leaves, leaving a smile on Catherine's face for the rest of the night.  
  
**(Flashback finished)**  
  
Catherine looks at the clock "shit look at the time we should get to work we're going to be late" she says hesitantly breaking away from her loving embrace with Gil. Catherine collects her coat and purse and waits for Gil to get ready to leave. After he collects his paper work and puts it in his briefcase and puts on his coat they leave the house and drive to work in Gils Denali.  
  
Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass and the new lab tech, Ava Gregory, were all sitting in the Las Vegas Crime lab break room waiting for Catherine and Gil.  
  
"Where in the hell are they? Gil is never late and Catherine is only late if something is wrong with Lindsey." Sara asks growing more impatient with every passing moment.  
  
Just a couple minutes later Catherine and Gil walk in. Catherine with her 100 watt smile on her face and Gil with his arm around Cath's slender waist.  
  
"Good morning all," Catherine says in a jovial voice.  
  
Sara gets a little curious at the close proximity between her boss and her colleague.  
  
"Hi you must be the new lab technician." Gil says holding out his hand "I'm Gil Grissom."  
  
"I'm Ava Gregory, its nice to finally meet you Grissom you're team have been filling me in on what you're like, and you must be Catherine Willows." Ava says taking Catherine's outstretched hand.  
  
"That's me," Catherine says grabbing a coffee.  
  
"Okay, cases. Sara and Nick 2 DB's. Greg you stay here and help out Ava. Cath you're with me a DB." Gil says.  
  
Nick and Sara walk into the house where the murder had taken place. Peter and Elizabeth Josephson, a married couple for 20 years were stabbed and shot to death. Elizabeth was the first to be seen in the living room where she was shot 4 times in the chest and stabbed multiple times in the arms and legs. Peter was in the kitchen with one shot in the head and multiple stab wounds in the chest. Peter also had a knife in his hand with blood on it.  
  
"It looks like a war zone. What in hell happened here?" Sara says.  
  
"No idea, but isn't the Criminalists job figure that out?" The new detective, forty-seven year old Warren Paulovich, says with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Yes it is. Can you tell us who they are?" Nick asks gesturing from Elizabeth to Peter.  
  
"They're Elizabeth and Peter Josephson, married 20 years. She's 57 and he's 55. She has a thirty-two year old daughter and a 27 year old son from her first marriage. They have a 23 year old daughter together. Neighbors say no enemies very well loved people." Warren reads form a notebook in his left hand.  
  
"Well obviously someone wasn't very fond of them or they wouldn't be dead," Sara points out.  
  
Catherine and Gil pull up in Gil's Denali. Gil looks over at Catherine who is looking out the window.  
  
"Cath? Are you ok?" He asks pushing a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm fine thanks. It's just that I don't believe someone as wonderful as you can have feelings for someone like me. I haven't been the best person. I married a bastard; I haven't really been there for Lindsey or any of the other close people in my life, including you. But you're an amazing man. You were and always will be there for Lindsey and me. You work damn hard at being the Crime Lab supervisor, which means having to deal with Sheriff Mobley and Director Cavallo you're wonderful Gil I've always had feelings for you. I love you Gilbert Grissom!" Catherine says smiling.  
  
"Cath, you're an incredible woman, I love you so much you're gorgeous, stylish, sophisticated and an astonishing friend, mother, and partner. I know you work extremely hard to make ends meet or you and Lindsey. Eddie was horrible to you and you certainly never deserved it! Listen we have work to do. Let's put this whole thing behind us for now and go kick some ass." Gil says laughing hysterically but stops when he feels Catherine's lips against his.  
  
"You always know how to make a girl feel better Gil. Now let's go...what did you call it? Oh yeah kick some ass" Catherine says winking at Gil and getting out of the car before Gil had a chance to reply.  
  
Gil walks around to the back of the Denali and collects his kit and hurries to catch up to Catherine.

AN: should i continue review and let me Know ok?


	2. Chapter Two

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Love Is

Chapter Two

"The victim is twenty-four year old Christiana Rexford. Two shots to the chest, she's lived in Vegas 3 weeks. She's a showgirl at The French Palace. She's probably the most talented dancer ever to perform there. Besides you of course Cath" the cop on the scene says making Catherine only smile at the last comment.

"Who's the guy?" Gil asks gesturing to the guy sitting on the steps of the house with his head in his hands.

"Christiana's husband Ryan Rexford, he got back from picking up their 24 month old daughter, Reillie, from his parents place in Laughlin and came in side and found his wife on the dining room floor. Called for help" The officer replies.

Catherine and Gil walk away and into the house. And walk into the crime scene. Gil bends down beside the body of Christiana Rexford. David Phillips, the coroner, walks in wanting to take the body to the morgue.

"Hey David, you're kind of late to be picking up the body now aren't ya?" Catherine asks. "You or some other coroner is usually here before the CSI's get here." She adds.

"Yeah well I had two other bodies to pick up and take to Doctor Robbins before I could pick up this one," David replies.

Back at the lab Sara and Nick were ready for Ava to run the samples they brought back.

"Hey Ava here are some samples that need to be run." Nick says. He heads out of the room with Sara following closely behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Ava just started working here and you're treating her like a piece of crap. You treat Greg better than her and he's worked here longer." Sara says stopping Nick.

"Greg and I were friends before he worked here. I helped him get this job. I have no idea why I don't like Ava I just don't, just like you don't like Catherine." Nick says then walks away before Sara could reply.

Sara shakes her head at Nick and goes back in to the lab to talk to Ava.

"Sorry about Nick he's a little weird today I have no idea why though." Sara apologizes.

"Its ok I'm used to being the new girl. I've worked in three different crime labs in the country in the past year. So I'm kind of used to not being accepted right away."

"Why exactly have you been to three separate labs in the past year?" Sara asks.

"I've been transferred that many times. I was transferred from the Dallas Crime lab, where I worked for 8 years and was well loved, to the Hartford Connecticut Crime then to the Sacramento Crime Lab and now I'm here in Vegas and I hope I stay here because it's damn hard on my kids."

"You have kids?" Sara asks.

"Yes three little munchkins. Fiona is eight, Nicole is five and Chantal is four. They are my world. Nicole's and Chantal's father died 7 months ago."

"What about Fiona's father?"

"He left after I told him I was pregnant and haven't heard from him since."

"That's harsh you've had a rough time. Well welcome to Las Vegas Ava it's very nice to have you part of the team." Sara says knowing there was something going on between Nick and Ava, but decides that whatever it is it will come out in time.

Catherine and Gil came back to the lab dropped there samples off at trace, DNA, and ballistics and were now sitting in Gil's office talking.

"Catherine, you have to know how much you mean to me. When you were married to Eddie, I was jealous, angry and confused as to why you wanted to be married to him. When you had Lindsey it was the first time in the longest I ever saw you smile. I drove you to the hospital because Eddie was in LA for some reason and you had no one else to drive you. I was the first person to hold Lindsey after she was born besides you and the doctors and nurses. I thought Lindsey was the most beautiful thing in the world besides her mother anyway. Catherine I was there to help you get off the cocaine and get away from Eddie's abusive ways. You mean the world to me you always have and always will. Lindsey means a lot to me too. When she asked me to go to her school play when she played Cinderella in her teachers twist of three fairytales I was happy to go and watch the little girl I watched grow up play her favorite fairytale character in a play. You and Lindsey are like my second family. I love you both very much." Gil says smiling at all the memories he had with Catherine and Lindsey.

"I remember all the times when you went to the zoo, the park and the movies with Lindsey since Eddie's death and I appreciate it. Lindsey appreciates it. For the longest time I thought you were with Sara because you guys finally surpassed all the tension and heartache you caused each other and you both seemed overly happy."

"Sara and I have our friendship back. Although I believe she still has feelings for me I hope our friendship doesn't go kaput again. Sara and I go out once in awhile as friends just like we used to before she started dating the paramedic Hank Peddigrew. But I don't have feelings for her like I do for you Cath trust me." Gil says reassuringly.

"I trust you more than anybody." Catherine says hugging Gil tightly.

"I love you Catherine," Gil says kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too. I think we should tell the team and Lindsey about us. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight its Movie and Pizza Night at my house? We can tell Linds about us then hang out and watch movies and eat lots of junk food." Catherine says excitedly.

"I would love too. When should we tell the team?"

"I'm not sure. I think we should wait a little while, while we get used to being together. But we definitely have to tell Lindsey cause we won't be able to spend time together without her figuring it out eventually. I swear she's a future CSI.

"Good plan." Gil agrees kissing Catherine gently only to have her deepen it.

Ava came into the locker room at the end of the day to go home to her munchkins and catch some sleep before work the next day. Nick was sitting on one of the benches in a daze. He suddenly looks up when he hears Ava open her locker door.

"Hi Ava" Nick says bitterly.

"Don't be bitter with me Nicholas Stokes you're the one who left me I didn't leave you." Ava says not looking at Nick.

"Then when I try to get in my child's life you turn around and don't let me get to know her." Nick shoots back.

"Why did you leave me in the first place I thought you loved me?" Ava asks curiously.

"I was scared Ava I did...do love you you're the only woman I will ever love. But I was scared that I wasn't ready to be a father at 26 so I left and I regretted it right away. Then when I finally found you to apologize and to be in my daughter's life you had married your ex and had 2 kids with him. You wouldn't even let me see my daughter."

AN: What did you think? Should I continue? Let me Know. 


	3. Chapter Three

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
Love Is

Chapter Three

Catherine and Gil walk out of the lab hand-in-hand and walk to Gils Denali. Before Catherine can get into the Denali Gil pins her against the car and kisses her passionately his hands roaming her body.

"Gil hun we shouldn't do this here." Catherine says but allows him access to her neck.

"You're right we'll continue this later then." Gil replies gently kissing her lips before allowing her get into the Denali.

Catherine and Gil drove to Catherine's sister Nancy's place to pick up Lindsey and then head back to Gils place to pick up Catherine's Denali then go back to Catherine's and eat dinner and watch some movies before they retired for the night. Catherine looked over at the man driving and thought 'God, I'm so damn lucky to have him in my life, he loves Lindsey as if she were his own. I still can't believe he loves me. I feel like kind of an idiot because I didn't tell him how I felt sooner. I guess all tat matters now is that I have him to help me with Lindsey. He makes her so happy I'm sure that she'll be okay with us dating. The only person I'm worried about is Sara.'

They pulled up to Nancy's place and saw Lindsey chasing her cousin Jeremy around the front yard. Seeing those two play together always made Catherine want another child, but Eddie always dismissed the idea of expanding their family he always said 'that she barely had enough time to look after him and Lindsey never mind a baby too' it had always hurt her to know that Eddie would never let her have a large family like she always dreamed. Then Catherine thought that maybe one day her and Gil would have a couple kids together which made her smile she would love to give Gil Grissom at least one child.

"What are you thinking about?" Gil asks, tucking some hair behind Catherine's ear.

Catherine thought about if she should answer him truthfully then she decides to give him half the truth by saying "Our future."

Slightly confused Gil replies "OK, well lets go get Lindsey then go have some fun. Its already 6:45 we should get going."

"Yeah we should." Catherine agrees.

Nick and Ava decided they needed to talk so they went to the diner down the street from the Lab.

"So, how long after I left did you get back together with Steven?" Nick asks taking a sip of his Columbian Blend coffee.

"About a year and a half, he saw me at the park with our daughter and asked me where you were and I said you left me. After that we got back together got married and had two kids and were fairly happy."

"What's my daughter's name?"

"Fiona Grace Elisabeth Rose. I liked all four of those names so I put them all together with the last name Stokes." Ava looked up at Nick and smiled.

"You gave her my last name?" Nick asked. At Ava's nod he continued "Then I guess you still have feelings for me then."

"Yes and I thought that if Fiona was interested when she got older and wanted to find you she would have your last name and it would make it easier to find you. I did and still love you Nick you were always the man I wanted to father my children and spend the rest of my life with. It didn't exactly work out that way but I hope I we still have a chance to rekindle the romance we had 8 years ago and you can be in Fiona's life." Ava says caressing his cheek with her right and her left taking hi right hand.

"I would like that but I'm dating someone else right now. I'm sorry Ava, but I would still like a chance to be part of Fiona's life."

"Let me guess you're dating Sara Sidle?"

"How'd you know?" Nick says surprised that she had guessed correctly.

"I'm a CSI remember? I noticed how close you two are and how you guys look at each other. Do you love her?"

"Yes. I do, very, very much. I plan to propose in the next couple of weeks. Ava, I never expected to see you again. So Sara and I started dating 5 months ago. I'm moving on Ava just like you did. I'm finally ready to settle down and Sara is going to be the person I do it with." Nick explains.

Just then Sara walks into the diner. She walks up to Nick and they look at each other in the eyes. Nick and Sara just stand there staring at each other almost forgetting about Ava.

Ava breaks the awkward silence by saying "Excuse me guys I know you guys love each other but you should at least say something" even though she had said something the couple still stood there staring at each other. "Ok, fine if you're just going to stand there looking at each other then I'm outta here. See you two later." With that Ava walks out of the dinner and drives home. Five minutes goes by and Sara finally breaks eye contact with Nick and notices that Ava had left.

"Uh...it looks as though we've been abandoned." Sara points out.

"Yeah it appears that way. I wonder how long we were standing there ignoring her for." Nick says.

"Long enough for to get fed up of waiting I guess." Sara replies.

"Well I guess we should be getting home then" Nick says putting a ten dollar bill on the table to cover both of the coffees.

I was 11:30 and Catherine, Gil and Lindsey were all finished eating and near the end of they're second movie of the night _Tomb Raider 2: Cradle of Life. _They had started the night with the first _Tomb Raider_ and Gil had thought it was a great movie so agreed to watch the second one as well. Half an hour later _Tomb Raider 2_ had ended and Catherine had led Gil up to her room to talk because Lindsey was asleep and they didn't want to wake her.

"That was an awesome movie. I think I have a new favorite actress, Angelina Jolie, is very talented. Thanks for a great night Cath." Gils says sitting on her bed watching her tidy up her somewhat messy room. Gil walks up to Catherine who was now standing up against her chest of drawers and gently kisses her. She quickly deepens the kiss and there hands are all over the place. Soon their clothes are in a heap on the floor and they're in bed.

"I love you, Catherine, very much," Gil says to Catherine's sleeping body. Gil lies there and watches Catherine sleep for awhile before letting himself fall asleep as well.

AN: What did you think? Should I continue? Let me Know. 


	4. Chapter Four

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Love Is

Chapter Four

August 24th 2005 Las Vegas Nevada Willows Residence

Gil had stayed with Catherine and Lindsey since the night him and Catherine had slept together. Gil was finding it hard to stay away from his so called 'family'. He had basically moved in he had the top three drawers in Catherine's chest of drawers to keep some of his clothes so he didn't have to go home everyday and change. He did go home everyday to feed his bugs but he had always brought Lindsey along because she had always seemed interested in his bugs. Catherine on the other hand wasn't impressed.

Gil was sitting at the kitchen table helping Lindsey when the telephone rang. He heard Catherine talking then yell and breakdown in tears. He rushed to her side and mouthed "What's wrong" Catherine put up one finger to single to wait a minute. She kept crying which only made Gil more and more anxious. To comfort her he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Okay Josh give my love to your sisters and I will come and visit you guys soon." With that Catherine hung up the phone and sobbed into Gil's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gil says lowering the two of them to the couch.

"It's my best friend Elizabeth and her husband Peter they were murdered 10 days ago. They're children Dannica, Joshua, and Louisa were on a trip in Europe and just got back to find out they're parents had died that's why I'm just finding out now. Apparently Sara and Nick are on the case, and how would they know I knew the couple. Elizabeth is Lindsey's god mother. I'm Louisa's god mother. Beth is the owner of the diner where we met remember 'Eliza's Diner'?"

"How could I forget? I still go there a lot. Though the place has changed I still remember all the times we would go there for breakfast and just talk about whatever was on our minds. I never forget the day I met the most gorgeous woman in the world. I'm so sorry about your friend." Gil says hugging Catherine close.

"I'll be fine. Where's Lindsey? Lindsey?" Catherine yells.

"Yes mom?" Lindsey say coming down the stairs from her room.

"I just thought I'd inform you that Beth has died."

"Oh God that's horrible, How are Danni, Josh, and Lou holding up?"

"You lost your father how did you hold up?" Catherine asks not knowing that it still was tender subject for Lindsey even though she was getting over it. "Sorry that just came out" but she was too late Lindsey's already filled with tears and she had ran to her room. "Oh God I always hurt her by mentioning her father's death. I have to stop mentioning it, but it's hard sometimes."

"Catherine, I'm sure she knows that you don't bring it up to hurt her. Maybe I should go back home for awhile and let you two work this out."

"NO! Don't go please I need you. Gil I want you to move in with us I want you stay with us. I love you so very much and I would like if you would be with me and Lindsey as much as possible."

"Are you sure? Catherine, I think we're moving too fast. Don't take that the wrong way I want to be with you I really do I've been waiting 20 damn years for this and it's finally happening but I still think we should think about where we're supposed to go before we get in over our heads and make a mistake that we'll regret."

"Gil, I'm sure. I'm not sure where we're headed but all I know is that we can't make a bigger mistake then not being together sooner. I want to marry you some day maybe have a baby. Gil you mean the world to me, I don't think we're moving too fast because we have been waiting along time for this to happen. The only thing is I'm not sure how Lindsey is taking it well."

"That's what I was thinking too she seemed happy to see us together at first but now that I've practically been here 24/7 its kind of awkward she seems distant and upset about something. I want to marry you Cath and possibly have a baby or two but I don't want to do that if Lindsey isn't ok with it. The two of us aren't the only ones who should agree Lindsey's in the deal too. I love you both a lot. I want to make this situation more permanent but not if Lindsey isn't ok with it. That's why I think I should go home for a couple days and let you two work this out. Then I'll come back and we can talk again ok?" Gil says cupping Catherine's face in his hands.

"I love you. You're amazing, I don't know any guy who would be willing to leave for a couple days and let his girlfriend work out her problems with her daughter." Catherine says caressing his cheek with her hand "But don't leave yet I want you stay one more night."

"OK. But only tonight I pack up and leave tomorrow."

"That's fine."

Sara and Nick were out at the most romantic restaurant in Clark County. They had finished eating and were now dancing to their favorite song 'Leather and Lace' by Don Henley and Stevie Nicks. When the song ended Nick got down on one knee.

"Sara from the moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful. From the moment I worked my first case with you I thought you were very intelligent. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you and would forever. Sara Renee Sidle will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Nick says opening a dark purple velvet box to reveal a princess cut diamond, silver ring.

"Yes, Nicholas William Stokes I will do the honor of being your wife." Sara says. Nick gets up of the floor after slipping the engagement ring on her finger he lifts her up and twirls her around. Then another of they're favorite songs ring through out the restaurant 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. "Nick, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Nick asks.

"I'm pregnant." Sara says smiling widely. She had been told the story about Nick and Ava and had taken it rather well until she found out she was pregnant and was scared that he'd leave her like he did Ava.

"That's great. How far along are we?"

"About two and half months."

"This is great! I love you Sara." He picks her up again and twirls her around again.

"I love you too Nick."

Neither Nick nor Sara noticed the couple in the distance...Ava and Warrick were on their first date. Ava was staring at her once lover kiss another woman.

"Ava are you ok?" Warrick asks not knowing about her and Nick's past just yet.

"Yes...No...I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick and I used to be together. He's Fiona's father." Ava says.

AN: What did you think? Should I continue? Let me Know.


	5. Chapter Five

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Love Is

AN: I'm sorry this Chapter took so long School keeps me busy. this chapter incorporates CSI: MIAMI, hope you don't mind. I want to to thank all you nice people have reviewed i appreciate it a lot. Thanks to PhoenixLupin and SaphiretheVampire (my best buddies) with this chapter. Thats enough chatter fo now. Go Read and Enjoy Chpter Five.

Chapter Five

August 26th 2005 Las Vegas; Crime Lab; Break room

Sara and Nick decided to tell the team about their engagement and their pregnancy that morning so they got there early to ask Grissom for a couple minutes before assignments. They also wanted to tell Catherine that they had found the killer of Elizabeth and Peter. They were sitting in the break room when Ava walked in.

"Hey Ava, how are you this morning?" Sara asks after taking a sip of her Orange Julius, which she'd been addicted to since she went on her first date with Nick in January.

Ava didn't answer she just poured a cup of coffee and disappeared out of the room, right before Warrick walks in.

"Hey guys. How are you two this morning?" Warrick asks knowing well that the both of them were just fine.

"Hey War, we're ok thanks, how about you?" Nick replies putting his bookmark in the book he was reading and taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm alright, what's wrong with Ava?"

"So you did meet the new girl. What do you think of her?" Sara asks.

"Yeah I met her at the airport couple weeks ago. I was there dropping off a friend when I saw her struggling with her three children and their luggage I offered to help and wouldn't take no as an answer. We've been friends since and started dating a couple days ago. I think Ava is terribly smart and extremely beautiful." Warrick says and by the look on Nick's face he adds "and Yes I know about you and Ava, and you better stay in Fiona's life or I'll hunt you down make sure you will."

"You don't have to worry man I plan to be in my daughter's life until the day I take my last breath." Nick says just before Gil and Catherine walk in.

"Ok now we just have to wait for Greg and Ava then we can get down to business." Sara says holding Nick's hand under the table trying hard to hide her engagement ring.

Ava walks in followed by Greg. Ava sits beside Warrick on the couch; Greg leans against the counter since everyone had taken the chairs.

"I guess we should get going with what we have to say. Nick Proposed to me two nights ago and I said yes. We're planning on having a May/June wedding." Sara says kissing Nick gently on the cheek.

"We're also going to have a baby in mid March." Nick adds smiling his widest smile.

"Congratulations you two, we never knew you guys were together." Catherine says.

"Catherine we also wanted to tell you that we found out who murdered your friends Elizabeth and Peter Josephson. If you want more information let me know and I'll fill you in on the details."

Catherine's eyes light up "Oh god thanks so much I was praying to God that you would find the killer, not that I doubted you would thanks so much guys." She says.

"Okay cases. Nick, Warrick, Greg dead female at the Venetian. Sara, Cath, your with me." Gil says.

Nick, Warrick, Greg pull up to the Venetian in Nick's Tahoe. The cop on the scene and Detective Warren Paulovich were talking about Warren and his wife, Rachael, becoming Grandparents.

"Hey, what do we got?" Sara asked twisting her engagement ring.

"36 year old Careen McAllister, She has a sister in Miami by the name of Calleigh. That lady over there is Caitlin Lupus she is a Forest Ranger from Banff in Canada. She was a good friend of Careen. Caitlin has four kids and the youngest saw something suspicious."

"Where are the kids?" Warrick asked.

"Warrick, Crystal, Marisa, and Allan are out there." Warren says pointing to where they were standing with their mother.

August 27, 2005 Miami; Crime Lab; Break room

Calleigh Duquesne sits in the break room seeing her boss, Horatio Caine, and her co-workers, Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, and a new CSI named Nicola Stokes sitting at the table. Calleigh smiled at her fiancé Tim Speedle and he smiled back. Tim and Calleigh started dating in November 2004 and got engaged a couple weeks before.

"Good Morning how is everyone this gorgeous morning?" Calleigh asks with her thick Louisianan accent.

"I'm good thanks and you?" Eric replies.

"I'm excellent."

"Hey I'm Nicola Stokes. You must be Calleigh; it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Nicola," Calleigh replies shaking the young red heads hand.

"Good morning everyone," Detective Yelina Salas says with her rich Colombian accent. Horatio and Yelina recently started dating. After a moment of chatter a cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Calleigh says into her phone.

"Hello this is Director Robert Cavallo from Las Vegas is this Calleigh Duquesne?"

"Yes this is her, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were willing to be the Dayshift supervisor out here. Our previous one is about to retire and we have been looking all over the country for a reliable, hard-working person to fill the spot. Do you think you'd be interested?"

"Maybe, when would I start? Would I need to come out there and meet you?" Calleigh inquires.

"You need to come out here sometime next week to meet me. And if you get the job you'll start right away."

"Ok I'll come. I can be there Wednesday or Thursday next week. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's fine. Thursday is the best day though."

Calleigh was trying to be polite but inside she was scared and a little sad. She didn't want to leave her friends here in Miami. She also didn't know how Tim would feel about moving out to Vegas.

"Ok I'll see you then." Calleigh says before she hangs up.

September 3rd 2005 Las Vegas, Director Robert Cavallo's Office

Calleigh and Tim decided to come to Vegas together. Tim stayed behind at the Venetian. Calleigh was sitting in Cavallo's office a little nervous.

"Can I get your full name, your date of birth and your place of birth?"

"My full name is Calleigh Marie Duquesne; I was born February 28, 1974; in Darnell Louisiana."

"Thank you. How long have you been you been working a CSI?"

"Just over 7 years."

"Have you worked as one the whole time in Miami?"

"No, I worked in New Orleans for 3 and half years."

September 4th 2005 Las Vegas Nevada Willows Residence

Catherine hadn't really had a chance to talk to Lindsey since her and Gil decided to take a break. She thought she'd talk to Lindsey tonight because she so wanted Gil at the moment she had found out what had happened to her friends and wanted to talk to someone about. More specifically she wanted to talk to Gil, the man of her dreams the man she loves. Catherine walks up the stairs and knocks on Lindsey's bedroom door.

"What." Came, the tense voice of the 14 year old girl in the room.

Catherine opens the door. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"About what happened to your dad."

"What do you care, you killed him didn't you?" Lindsey says glaring at Catherine.

"NO, I did NOT kill your dad. Why would you think that?"

"Well, maybe if you were nicer to him maybe he would still be here." Lindsey screams.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her daughter was calling her a murderer, something she knew wasn't true. "Your dad went behind my back a lot. So I don't really care that he's dead." Catherine screams back before she realizes what she says. 'Why did I say that now it sounds like I didn't love Eddie and I did to some extent?' Lindsey has a sad look on her face "Look Linds, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just don't understand why you think it's my fault that he's dead."

"Dad always told me that he loved you. He told me you guys divorced because you cheated on him."

"I DID NOT CHEAT. YOUR FATHER WAS A LIER."

"YOU'RE THE LIER, YOU'RE A BITCH."

"You're grounded. You think about what I said and we'll talk later. I'm going to call Nancy to watch you I'm going out."

"where are you going? To go sleep with your boyfriend of the week?"

Catherine ignored that and left the room. An hour later she pulled into Gil's driveway and walked into his house. When she walked into the living room she saw Sara laying in Gils arms.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

SURPRISE! Speedle is still a live YAHOO. What did you think? Review and let me know if i should keep going or trash it.


	6. Chapter Six

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Love Is

AN: I'm sorry this is a short chapter. I hope you like it. I would've made it longer if I could think of more to add. This chapter takes place during the time that Catherine was fighting with Lindsey.

Chapter Six

September 4th 2004 Las Vegas Nevada Diner

Ava and Sara decided to go to dinner and talk. Sara ate a hamburger (Nick had gotten her back to eating some meat). Ava had a cheeseburger.

"So how did you meet Nick?" Ava asks Sara.

"Well I was called to come to Vegas to help Grissom with an investigation and I met Nick then. We were friends instantly. We did a lot together I dated a couple guys he dated a couple girls and we finally dated each other and here we are engaged and pregnant. Who would have thought?" Sara explains smiling her widest smile. "Where did you meet Nick?"

"We met at Rice University we were both getting our Bachelor of Science in Criminal Justice. We fell in love when we were twenty-two and eventually moved in together. The next thing I knew was that I was pregnant. I guess you know the rest." Ava says. Sara nods.

"I still can't believe he left you. I mean he's a sweet guy I can't imagine him doing something like that. When I found out that I was pregnant I was scared that he'd leave me too, but he proposed so I thought it would be a good time to him since I knew he wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives."

"How do you know that he won't still leave you? How do you know he loves you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well how do you know he still doesn't love me?"

"I don't but in my gut I feel that he does love me and will for a very long time."

"That's funny he told me he still loves me."

Sara got very upset at hearing Ava saying these things that could or could not be true. She loved Nick so much and it hurt to hear that he might love another woman and not her. Her eyes started to sting with tears and started to cry hysterically. Sara runs out of the restaurant gets into her car and speeds off. In 10 minutes she was on Gil Grissom's front step and had rung the door bell.

Gil was doing a crossword when the door bell rang. When he opened the door he saw a very upset Sara.

"SARA! Are you ok?"

"I don't know if Nick loves me."

"Don't be silly. He absolutely loves you why would you think he doesn't. Come in and talk to me."

"Ava and I went to dinner to get to know each other better. We were just fine until she asked me if I was sure if Nick loved me. Then she said that he told her that he still loves her!" Sara says sitting down on his leather couch seeing a picture of him, Catherine and Lindsey.

"Sara there's no way that Nick loves Ava and not you. He wants to marry you not her! Nick adores you and he's in high spirits that your going to be his wife is going to have a baby with you. Trust me he loves you." Gil says handing her a Kleenex before sitting beside her.

Sara lays her head on his shoulder "Hold me. Please." Gil obeys.

Sara and Gil laid in each others arms for an hour, just then Catherine walks in and screams "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

So what did you think?? I know you still want to know whats going to happen between Gil and Catherine and Nick and Sara. You'll have to wait I'm still figuring that out. Let me know if I should continue or trash it.


	7. Chapter Seven

CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Love Is

AN: I'm sorry it took over 2 months to update. I had serious writers block, so nothing was coming to me so I left it where it was and it will continue on in Chapter Eight which I promise will be posted soon if not today. Hopefully you got a chance to read my other story _Sara's Goodbye_ (previously titled _Sara) _If not then please do so. Enough talk from me NOW GO! Read Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven

September3rd2004 Las Vegas Nevada Venetian Hotel

Calleigh walks into her hotel room and sees her fiancé Tim Speedle reading a magazine. She goes and lays her head on his chest andreads the magazine with him.

"Hey, how did the interview go?" Tim asks.

"I think it went fine." Calleigh replies laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Cal, you're my girl. If you get the job I'm prepared to move here and find a new job."

"I love you too, Speed and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Calleigh looked around the room and got agitated with it being unorganized. "Before we get married I need to teach you about organization, I hate mess and it's always good to know how to be organized. I don't think I'll be able to live with you if I don't teach you." Calleigh says chuckling to herself.

"Yeah ok, whatever, I like having my stuff unorganized. It makes me feel good." Tim replies quickly adding "Besides if I'm organized than I don't think I'll be able to find any thing"

"Well I hate disorganization it makes me go bananas. So I don't care if you want to learn about it or not I'm going to teach you organization anyways."

"But…"

"No ands, ifs, or buts." Calleigh interrupts, just as someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it."

Calleigh opens the door and sees a tall black man with big green eyes standing there with a cop.

"Warrick? What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that your sister has died."

"Careen? Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"She was murdered. We are trying hard to find her killer."

"Tim?" Calleigh calls.

"Yes" Speedle replies.

"Careen died, she was murdered."

"OH NO!" Tim exclaims.

* * *

September 4th, 2005 Miami California Crime Lab break room 

Yelina, Horatio, Delko and Nicola sit in the break room. Yelina looks over at Nicola. The redhead had her nose buried in _The Lives of the Saints _by Nino Ricci, she remembered reading that book years ago and had recently seen the mini-series on Television. Nicola reminded her of a CSI she had met in Vegas in December 2004 when she and Horatio went there to help out with a case that was tied to Miami.

"Hey Nicola?" Yelina says waiting for the read head to look up from her book.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were related to Nick Stokes."

"Uh…yes I am. He's my uncle. My mom Julia named me after him apparently they were close as kids and they are still close even though he lives in Vegas and she lives in Houston. I became a CSI just like him. I love my uncle a lot."

"That's cool. I met Nick almost a year ago and you remind me of him."

Nicola raises and eyebrow and replies "How so?"

"Well you guys do stuff the same way and you guys both have that gorgeous, breathtaking smile."

Nicola smiles _that newly famous Stokes smile_ "Thanks."

"No Problem."

AN: Nicola Stokes is supposed to be based loosely on me. Ava was originally supposed to be based on me, but since she sort of turned out to be a witch I decided not to have her based on me and to come up with a new character. I actually am reading 'Lives of the Saints' and I recently saw the Mini-series with Sophia Loren. I don't know if the mini-seriesaired in the States (I'm from Canada)but oh well. If you are looking for an excellent book to read find _Lives of the Saints_ by Nino Ricci. Anyway what did you think? Let Me Know, ok?


	8. Chapter Eight

CSI: CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATION

**LOVE IS**  
Rating: PG-13

Pairings: G/C, N/S, W/OC

AN: I hope this chapter is good.  


Chapter Eight

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Catherine screams tears starting to fall down her face at the sight of the love of her life with another woman in his arms.

"Cath its not what it looks like." Gil says getting up from the couch.

"Not what it looks like? What it looked like to me is that you had another woman in your arms." Catherine replies not even bothering to wipe away her cascading tears.

"Cath, honey…"

"Don't honey me. You told me you loved me. If you do then why did you have her in your arms?"

Gil walks over to Catherine and takes her face in his hands. All he wanted to do was hold Catherine. "Please let me explain." Catherine pulls away and sits in a nearby chair.

"Talk"

"Gil let me explain, after all it was my fault." Sara says, speaking for the first time. After Gil nods Sara tells Catherine what had happened during lunch with Ava and that she ran to Gil for help. She also apologized to Catherine for making her think that Gil was cheating on her. "I'm really sorry Catherine. I'll leave so you guys can talk."

Catherine stands staring out the window. She forgave Gil. She never forgave the other guys that cheated on her before but for some reason she always forgave Gil, though he wasn't cheating. Catherine feels his arms slide around her waist and his warm, gentle lips on her neck. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too" Catherine replies turning in his arms.

"So you forgive me then?"

"Of course I always forgive you." Catherine says smiling.

"What's wrong?" Gil sometimes knew when she was upset about something and this was one of those times.

"Lindsey and I had a fight. She thinks I cheated on Eddie and that because I hated him so much that I killed him, or rather I had him killed. I love Lindsey. I'm almost a 100 sure that she knows that I didn't kill or have Eddie killed or that I cheated on him. I hope she knows I love her."

"She knows that you love her. I'm sorry you and Lindsey don't get along well"

"Yeah well she is in her rebellious teen years now and I have to stop treating her like she's still my little girl. I miss her being my little girl Gil she was so sweet and we never fought now we fight all the time and I hate it because that's all I did with Eddie. Can you talk to her? Tell her that I love her and that I hate fighting all the time also that I never cheated on her dad and that I didn't kill him or have him killed or even think it. Please"

I can try. What makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"She's always listened to you. She loves to learn stuff from you. I want to know she is ok, I'm very, very worried about her."

I know baby. I love the two of you a lot and if anything happened to either of you I would literally die. You guys are the most important things in my life."

"Gil, can we make love?"

"Of course" he replies kissing passionately.

Nick Stokes sits on the couch in the townhouse he now shared with Sara. He was waiting for her to come home. He had, the most wonderful afternoon Fiona. He loved his daughter a lot. When he hears the doorbell ring her answers the door and sees Ava standing there.

"Ava what are you…" Nick is interrupted when her lips makes contact with his. Nick pushes her away "Ava I'm engaged I'm going to be a father in 6 months and I love Sara she is my first my last my everything there is no way in hell that I'm going to lose her at any cost."

"I have no doubt you love but the question is does she love you?"

"Of course she loves why else would she be marrying me and having my baby?"

"Well she told me she doesn't love you."

"She loves me and I'm not going to trust what you say. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. "

"fine." Ava replies, leaving shoving past sara who had walked in just as Nick pushed Ava away.

"Hey gorgeous" Nick says kissing Sara on the cheek feeling her tense up he asks "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?"

"How can you ask that? Of course I love what would make you think that I didn't?"

"Well Ava said you didn't love me. And I didn't know what to believe I thought it must've been true because if you loved her once then it was possible for you to love her again. I guess I was wrong."

"Oh honey…I love you so damn much. I don't love Ava; I think she's saying things to get us to break up. But I promise I won't let that happen. I love you and I never want to lose you, I don't think I could possibly live a day without you never mind a lifetime."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"I didn't she kissed me."

"I love you Nicky so much."

Nick smiles down at her and says "does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes, but we really have to something about Ava I really don't want her trying to ruin our lives."

"That's my girl."

Catherine wakes and smiles into Gil's chest. She liked waking up in his arms it made feel all warm and protected. She gently kisses his chest before he begins to stir.

"Hello Beautiful. How was your sleep?"

"it was great I love sleeping in your arms."

"I like sleeping with you in my arms."

"I think you should talk to Lindsey today, I really want you to come live with us so that I can sleep in your arms all the time."

"Okay I will. Hey did Nick and Sara tell you what happened to Elizabeth and Peter?"

"uh…yes the murderer is Ron McLean. He killed them because they did nothing to help his sister when she got hurt at work. Or so he says."

"I'm so sorry about your friends."

Catherine gets out of bed and pulls her panties and Gil's shirt on "its ok the murderer is in prison now."

"Where are you going?" Gil asks as Catherine walks towards the bedroom door.

"I'm going to make some coffee."

"Oh okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okie Dokie Smokie." Catherine replies winking at Gil.

An hour later Gil and Catherine pull into Catherine's driveway and walk into the house and noticed that Lindsey had gone missing. As Catherine asks Nancy where Lindsey was Gil flips through one of Lindsey's _Seventeen _magazines, before looking around the room before he spots a note in Lindsey elegant handwriting. It said:

Mom,

I left so we can both have a break from one another. All I seem to cause you is pain and frustration so this is most likely the best thing to do. I love and care about don't ever forget that. I will come back in a few weeks. See you later.

Love, Lindsey

Tears start to fall down Catherine's face as she reads the letter. She agreed with Lindsey that best thing they could was take a break from each other but she hoped he daughter was in a safe place.

AN: What did you think let met know? ok?


	9. Conclusion

AN: Well welcome to the end. This is the last chapter. I know it was a long journey through a lot of trouble. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter Nine

Lindsey Willows walks down Fremont Street and into Rampart Casino.

"Hello Miss Willows." Juliana Monroe, the receptionist says.

"Hi, is my grandfather in?"

"He's here but he's in a meeting. If you want you can wait in his office he should be almost done his meeting now."

"Sure I'll do that." Lindsey replies.

Sam Braun, a man of just sixty-eight looks through his office window and sees his grand-daughter reading _The Fantastic Voyage_ by _Isaac Asimov_. He missed being in his daughters life he loved Catherine a lot and knew he made the mistake in not telling her that he was her father for 40 years. His daughter used to be one of his greatest friends and now she never talked to him though she did cash his check. He settled on the fact that Lindsey didn't hate him and that she was in his life. He decides to go talk to her.

As the office door opens Lindsey looks up and smiles at her grand-father. "Hey Grandpa, how are you?"

"I'm fine Lindsey. How are you?"

"I'm ok thanks."

"What's new?"

"I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you for a couple weeks."

"Why?"

"Because I'm giving mom a break."

"Why?"

"Because all I seem to cause her is pain and frustration and she really doesn't deserve it. I love mom and I really don't want our relationship to get any worse than it already is."

"Ok, but you should at least tell her where you are."

"Then she'll come get me and I won't be able to take a break from her."

"Ok."

Weeks went by; Sara Sidle walks down the hallway, rests her hand on her four month pregnant belly and smiles. Nick and Warrick were out arresting the killer of Careen Duquesne and she was on her way to tell Calleigh what happened.

Calleigh Duquesne sits in her new office looking at a group photo of her old team in Miami. She missed everyone a lot. Eric was a great friend to her and Speed; Horatio wasn't just a boss he was a friend; Yelina was a caring person who Calleigh looked up to; and Alexx was a close friend of Calleigh and Speed's. Cal and Speed would miss there friends in Miami but they would learn to get on without them and would keep in touch with them all the time. At the sound of a soft knock on her door Cal looks up and sees a woman with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hello"

"Hi I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Sophia Curtis."

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne. Don't ask how to spell it its southern."

Sophia smiles and then says "Where are you from? I love your accent."

"A small town in Louisiana called Darnell."

"Cool. I was born in Georgia and I don't have much of an accent anymore but I used to."

"Some people tend to lose their accents."

"Yeah and a few are lucky not to. I love accents."

"My friend Yelina is from Colombia and I think she has the most gorgeous accent of them all."

"That's awesome."

"Yup."

"Well I have to get back to work. It was great meeting you Calleigh and Welcome to Las Vegas."

"You too and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Catherine closes her book. She finally accepted the fact that Lindsey needed a break form her. She was still upset and she was worried that her daughter wasn't in a safe place. It had been two months since Lindsey left. Gil and Catherine decided to move in together though it was a tough decision they didn't want anyone especially Lindsey to think that they didn't care that she left. They just wanted to move on the best they could without Lindsey. Catherine hears the front door open and thinking that Gil was arriving home from work she goes to greet him.

"Hey…LINDSEY!" Catherine exclaims pulling her daughter close.

"Hi mom" Lindsey says hugging her mother back.

"God, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Lindsey says walking into the living room. "Uh…you've done some redecorating?" Lindsey inquires gesturing to the leather furniture and the Butterfly collection hanging on the walls.

"Sort of…Gil moved in last week."

"I see so it didn't take either of you long to get over the fact that I was gone."

"Lindsey…we talked about before we did it. It was a hard decision to make. I love Gil and I love you. I want to be able to be with both of you as much as humanly possible."

"Okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok."

Gil Grissom walks in the house and sees Lindsey sitting down beside Catherine he almost faints he was incredibly to see Lindsey again. "LINDSEY! You're home?"

"Hi Uncle Gil yes I'm home."

"Thank god I was so worried about you sweetie."

"I'm fine Uncle Gil."

"Great to know that."

"Well I have to get going. I have a meeting to get to." Catherine announces after realizing after realizing what time it is.

"Okay, see you later sweetheart." Gil says kissing Catherine gently on the lips.

After Catherine leaves Gil and Lindsey order pizza for dinner. Gil decides to take the chance to talk to Lindsey.

"Lindsey? Can we talk?"

"Sure what about?"

"About what happened between you and your mom."

"Okay."

"Why do you think you mom cheated on you dad?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to think my dad cheated on mom so I switched it around and believed she cheated on him."

"Lindsey your mom never cheated on your dad."

"I believe that. Mom is one of the nicest people a person could ever meet in their entire life time."

"Yes she is. You know I love your mom a lot right?"

"Yes, and I'm glad she has a guy who truly love her she deserves that."

I wanted to ask you, what you would think if I asked your mom to marry me?"

"That would be fantastic!" Lindsey replies.

Gil smiles then walks over to his briefcase and takes out a midnight blue velvet box and opens it in front of Lindsey to reveal a princess cut pink diamond in White gold. "I bought this about 8 years ago, when I first decided that one day I was going to marry your mother."

"Uncle Gil it's absolutely gorgeous. Wait isn't it dad now?" Lindsey says smiling widely before hugging Gil tightly.

"Its dad but don't call me that in front of your mother until I propose ok?"

"Ok."

Catherine had been sort of ill for couple months, but ignored it because there was a mild stomach flu floating around the lab. Now she was sitting in her bathroom looking at a pregnancy test in her hands. It read positive. She was excited. She was having a baby, not just that Gil Grissom's baby. She puts the test back in the box and throws it in the trash just as Gil yells that he is home.

"Hey." Catherine says smiling widely coming out of their room.

"Hi"

"Gil I have some good news."

"What is it hunny?"

"I'm pregnant."

Gil's eyes widen then he smiles "I'm going to be a father?" Catherine nods then Gil picks her up and hugs her tightly. "This is so fantastic." Gil says putting her down and getting down on one knee taking out the ring and her left hand before looking up at her straight into her blue eyes.

"Catherine, I met you twenty year ago you were beautiful twenty-two year old waitress and I a pathetic twenty-nine year old Forensic Scientist. We have been the best of friends since that day we met in the diner and I love you a lot and I'm glad you are now my gorgeous girlfriend and are standing there in front of me pregnant with my…our baby. Catherine Grace Willows will you marry me?"

Tears trickle down Catherine's face "I love you so damn much of course I'll marry you" she replies as Gil slips the ring on her finger. Catherine kisses him passionately.

Nick and Fiona Stokes walk down the strip.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Fiona says hugging her dad tightly.

"I love you too munchkin."

"Mommy says we're moving again. I don't want to, can I stay here with you and Aunt Sara?" Nick crouches down beside Fiona. She looked a lot like her mother with big blue-green eyes and golden brown hair and olive coloured skin.

"That's up to your mom." Nick replies hating to disappoint his daughter.

I hope I can I like it here."

"I hope you can too sweetheart."

"Hey guys." Ava says walking toward Nick and Fiona with her other two daughters in each of her hands.

"Mommy." Fiona says running over to her mother and sisters.

"Hey."

Nick and Ava sit on a bench at a park and talk.

"Fiona says you're moving again. Where to this time?" Nick asks.

"Boston."

"Can Fiona stay here?"

"No, she is MY daughter."

"You mean she is our daughter. Ava please let Fiona stay in my life. I love her." Nick pleads.

"Well you weren't there for the first eight years of her life. How do I know you'll be there now!"

"He will be. He loves his daughter and when he truly loves someone he tries his hardest not to hurt them." Sara says with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why isn't it miss perfect? Stay out of this bitch."

"Look whose talking bitch. You should let Nick keep in touch with Fiona because if you don't it will be incredibly hard on them both." Sara was getting fed up with Ava's controlling ways and she wasn't going to let Ava hurt anyone else, especially her and Nick. "Ava please either let Fiona stay here or don't move."

"I don't want my daughter being around her not-so-incredible father and his whore."

That did it Sara lunges at Ava and pushes her to the ground. They roll around throwing punches and pulling hair.

"SARA! HONEY STOP IT!" Nick cries.

"Daddy? What happened? Why are mommy and Aunt Sara fighting?"

"Its ok hun." Nick says to Fiona as he pulls Sara back from Ava. "Sara stop it."

"She called me…"

"Shh. Ava you had no right to call Sara names she did nothing but try to be your friend."

"You know what Nick I can neither of you really want me here so I'm leaving and taking Fiona with me." Ava says as she walks away with her daughters with her never to be seen or heard from again.

"I'm sorry Nick."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"You lost your daughter. I'm so sorry Nick it was my fault."

"No Sara its not. I know I lost my daughter but the only important thing right now is that I have you and the baby." Nick says placing his hand on her swollen belly.

"I love you." Sara says.

"I love you too. Let's go home."

The End

AN: I really want to thank two people Saphirethevampiricwerewolf and Blackjackal for encouraging me to continue writing this story. I would also like to thank ggirl72 for the title and all the nice people who reviewed this. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! Luv ya all. Byez.


End file.
